


Home

by KissingaStranger



Series: Song Inspired [1]
Category: Glee, Pezberry - Fandom, rachel berry - Fandom, santana lopez - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingaStranger/pseuds/KissingaStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’re saying what you mean now<br/>I feel it when you take me close<br/>Something’s telling me that I should let you know…” ~~ Like Home “Nicky Romero & Nervo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Do you think I would have been a good mother?” It comes across as barely a whisper, and yet Santana can feel with a deep intensity the sorrow that laces the statement.

“Rachel?” Santana asks questioningly, as she moves towards the thin partition that separates both of their sleeping areas.

“I think I would have been a good mom,” Rachel says with a hint of tears so strong it makes her heartbreak a little more. She remembers just how happy Rachel was when she found out she wasn’t pregnant. Yet even in that moment she could feel something, as they hugged and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief there was something.

She pushed through the thin sheet to see Rachel was standing in front of the window, a pink glow covered her from the annoying neon sign from across the street and for a second she wondered how she could sleep with that damn thing.

“Oh Rachel,” she whispered as she saw her trembling body.

“I would have called him Colin,” she continued out loud, “do you know why?”

“Yes,” Santana continued to push towards her not really knowing really what to do, “Something about the Secret Garden,” she reflects remembering Kurt mentioning it, “or something.”

Rachel laughed quietly to herself, “You still haven’t answered my question?”

“You are going to be an amazing mother,” she says as she wrapped her arms around Rachel holding her body tightly to her own, in that moment Rachel let’s go as she started to cry hard, their bodies slip to the floor.

“I’ve got you,” Santana whispers into her hair as she held her.

“What if,” Rachel croaks out between sobs, “what if I can’t have a baby? What if I am like my mother and I can’t?”

“Oh Rachel,” she presses tighter holding her.

“What if this was my only chance?”

“Rachel,” Santana slowly moved so that they were facing each other, “no matter what happens,” she paused briefly, “no matter what happens I will always be here with you.”

“Why?”

“Rachel - don’t you understand,” Santana looks away.

“Santana?”

There is a moment when all they could hear was each others breathing, still clinging to each other, “Rachel -- I don’t know when -- but it happened?”

“What happened?” Rachel sees for the first time the tears that threatened to escape Santana’s eyes.

“Rachel you are going to be an amazing mother I have no doubt,” Santana says deflecting the look in Rachel’s eyes.

“Santana?”

“I can’t,” the tears finally breakthrough and start to fall.

“You can’t what?” Rachel asked as she pressed the back of her hand across Santana’s cheek to which she reaches up and grabs it holding it in place, their eyes are locked.

“Rachel - I don’t know how it happened or even when,” Santana chokes, “you - you are ‘My Home’.”

The look in Rachel’s eyes told Santana that she understood what she meant, “You are ‘My Home’ Santana Lopez,” with this she rests her lips on the other girls.


End file.
